User blog:Baneares/And so it Ends.....for now
No one ask abou thte title I am tired of just saying Countdown to.......... 7 days: '''Wow just wow. Roy is the mole. Really wish that DC nation did not exist becasue then we could have had a one hour season finaly and would know right now WHY HE HIMSELF WAS SURPRISED! At the end of the episode we saw (or at least I did) a glipse of a fight between The martions the supers and the dinamic duo. I can't wait for that. Not sure how the first two will go or end but I am dying to see Dick fight Bruce. One question though, how do they get into watchtower because they would need athorisation to the zeta tubes and I don't think a mind controlled Justice League is going to give it to them. Better question when under the influence can they act normal becasue if they can how in the world does The Team figure it out. '''6 days: '''So now that The Light have the justice League under there control what are they going to do? I suppose since some people think the ultimet goal was to rule the world they will use the JL to do so, but to me it is just so cliche. I will bet anything that it help lead into Invasion, so The Ligh twill probably focus on the ETs of the group. I don't think we will actually see what they are doing but if they can see what they are doing while being controlled I am sure we will figure it out after ever one is fine. Speaking of every one being fine how do you break out of Stario's control? '''5 days: '''This is the Light's big reveal, everything they have been worcking for, but only three of them are showing up. I mean we have Vandal showing up at Watchtower, Queen Bee and Lex at Santa Prisca. They probably know Klarion is in on this and The Brain as well but they don't know that those two are leading as well. We haven't even seen Ocean Master in the show except for when the entire Light showed up to talk about the reveal of the InJstice League. I guess they might only want to reveal there conections only if they have to but the Team would be in no position to oppose them at the moment and would be no threat once under their control so why bother hiding? I mean they are the big villians of THIS season but I am pretty sure most show have new villians in there next seasons, becasue while the Light was really fun to watch hide from the hero's. It is getting a little anoying. '''4 days: Not that I don't mind, but it seems like we are adding a lot of people to this team, and it is suppose to be like a family. Well I for one see the Team lossing that feeling with more aditions because there will just be too many and since there will be more new people they will get episodes focused on them and the people who barley had any episodes focused on them in season 1 will again be pushed to the side because a lot of people already know who they are and where they are comming from. Really hope this doesn't happen becasue I want more Wally and Dick. 3 days: '''So I was thinking about secret I.Ds and realised that Zatana doesn't really have one becasue her bio said her full name was Zatana Zatara. This probably means that she was homeschooled, but know that she is living in the Cave how is she getting an education. You can't really go public with that name because it would be an unignorible accuence. I get that when she is older it works as a stage name but at the moment if she were to start a magic show she would be breaking child labor laws. I hope they expand further on this in season 2.Though then again if we are talking about S.I.Ds superboys is kinda blown because he wore his shirt the right way around durring Missplaced into the gym. I mean when the only difference is a flipped shirt you might want to keep it the way it is suppose to be. Then again every one wears superman's symbol, and no one really knows he exist as a hero. ''2 days:'' A little detail I have notices in this universe. The adults can't handle any change or secrets. All kids dissapear and every one is rioting in the streets, all adults dissapear and the kids set up rescue centers and are out looking for little kids that need there help with the young heros erging them not to panic. Sure there were some kids that just goofed around and spraypainted but the vast majority banded together and helped one another. The Justice League finds out that Billy is a ten year old kid and didn't tell anyone, they have to vote to keep him a part of the team. A team member admits to having major bad guy DNA and using "drugs" from said dude, another admits she lied about her family and sabotaged a mssion because the people they were fighting were her family, (only robin knew her secret) and another member is a white monster who was allowing herself to be back mailed becasue she didn't want people to know this is what she was. ALL members get to stay and there is no debate, nothing is wrong with there secrets because they admitted it. Any one else see something wrong with this picture. '''1 day: This is it last episode of the season, amd we have the the prospect of mentor fights. I don't know if the whole team is going to take on there mentors, becasue I am not sure if Zattana can stand up to Dr.Fate emotionaly and physicaly. We do how ever know that there will be fights with Batman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter. I think they will go a little something like this. (or not becasue I am not sure how Robin can hope to win) Megan will probably be able to over power Martian Manhunter on the acount of her being White Martian, enless stario has some force in his mind and is able to fight back thorough him. The fight between Batman and Robin shall be of epic perportions, we might see some hesitation from either of them (hopefuly from bats so that he can snap out of it) and robin will probably have to use his acrobatic skills to gain an advantge (not right spelling I know, and wihtout the shields I am sure SB will be getting help from someone, or might get inspiration or emotional enough to gain another power and some how use that to win the fight. 'so I was watching CN after the episode and an invasion prewvies came on with ' '''Batgirl, Beastboy, and a Wondergirl. and I know we all kinda knew this was comming but it was kinda cool. Also Robin now looks totaly like Tim and I really don't like that they are giving people new costumes. '''also when saying new meber must prove them selves it showcsed liek a one second fighting clip, beatboy into animal and all, but it also showed robin fighting WTF we can't have two of them hopfully just a fluke and it is still Dick Category:Blog posts